


The Chase

by exoticzayn



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticzayn/pseuds/exoticzayn
Summary: "Where one mistake can change the whole outcome of the game."With all of the games in the world, this was his favorite. His attitude drew them in, his sex appeal made them stay, and his boredom broke their hearts and a lot of the time their necks too. He could never find a girl that kept his attention for more than a few days. Then he saw her and everything changed.





	1. Chapter 1

K L A U S

Bloodlust. 

One simple word, yet with so many implications that come along with it. It was the only thing he could really feel anymore after all of the centuries he had been alive. The more and more years pass the more it blurred together. He felt numb to many things in life. Everything that had been worth living seemed to have already gone and moved on.  
Blood flowed down his throat as he drank from her neck. The high he always got from this never faded. It was a constant euphoric feeling knowing that he held her life in his hands, as he felt her pulse as he drank from her body, not caring that blood was leaking from his mouth and trailing in between their intertwined bodies. 

Sex.  
That was the only other thing that seemed to have any effect on him at all. When Klaus thrust into the body one more time before he released into her, letting out a loud moan as he came undone. He sucked the blood from her harder as she went through another orgasm, her whole body shaking underneath him. She took a minute trying to catch her breath, Klaus still drinking from her, only pulling back when he heard her call his name. She looked at him with such adoration in her eyes, and it should have made him feel something. Anything, yet nothing came to him. He was just bored. 

He clasped her head between his hands gently and gave a light kiss to her forehead before snapping her neck and leaving her there on the bed to rot while he went and took a shower. He didn’t have to worry about her coming back to life as a vampire. He never gave his toys his blood. Once he was done with them he didn’t want them lingering around for him. That’s just the way he preferred it. 

Once he showered and changed into new clothes he looked at the body laying on the bed one last time. Ashley, or was it, Andria? He didn’t remember, nor did he care. She was nothing but a lifeless meatbag now. All of her blood was drained from her body, and Klaus was never one for necrophilia, so he just left her there as he walks out of the hotel room and down the hall, not even bothering to close the door behind him. After all, he was doing them a favor by helping them find the body before it started to smell. 

The Hunt. 

The feeling of stalking ones pray was one of the few things that Klaus enjoyed in this world. Picking out his next target always made Klaus feel as if he was a kid in a candy shop. So many delicious choices he didn’t know where to start. At this point in his life he had tried basically all life had to offer, so he wasn’t picky. He enjoyed women of all shapes and sizes. Even men weren’t safe from him when he set his mind towards something or in this case someone. 

Klaus walked down the streets of New York City eyeing everyone in front of him. This was the perfect place to be, here, in the Big Apple. There were so many people crowded into one place that no one really noticed that a few dozen or went missing. 

Even though Klaus wasn’t hungry at the moment, that didn’t stop him from licking his lips at the thought of the cute little brunette walking past him, seemingly in a hurry to get somewhere. No, Amanda’s blood would hold him off just long enough to find his new victim. He would use her until he became bored, then kill her. Just as it has always been with him. 

He began to follow her down the street, making sure to keep his distance so she didn’t feel uncomfortable. No, he needed her relaxed. He needed her to be completely open to him. The thoughts of what could happen between the next few days ran through his head as he weaved through the crowd. 

He was so focused on his next hunt that he didn’t notice as a woman dropped her keys and rammed straight into his chest as she bent down to pick them up. Holding her head slightly she looked up at him with a shy smile on her perfectly plump lips. 

“Sorry about that,” She said, lightly shaking the keys that were in her hand. “These nasty little things seem to always be getting away from me.”

Klaus watched as she fiddled with the keys in her hand, her beautifully oceanic eyes examining his face. She was struck by his beauty much like everyone else. He gave her his signature smirk. It had never failed to get someone he wanted before. “I assure you it’s quite alright. I was not looking where I was going.”

The beauty in front of him nodded slightly, shifting on each foot unevenly, clearly uneasy, yet she couldn’t seem to look away from his face. 

“Alright, well I have to go. My friends are waiting on me.” She gestured behind her to a group of people who were looking their way. The brunette he had been chasing earlier was now with them. Interesting. When Klaus didn’t say anything she began to get more uneasy. “Well, sorry again. I hope you have a good rest of your day.”

She began to turn around and walk away from him, and Klaus, without even thinking, reached out for her hand and pulled her back around. She let out a barely audible gasp as he felt his hand grip hers. It wasn’t in a threatening way, or a way to make her feel uncomfortable which surprised her. Ever since she moved to New York she became more and more wary of strangers, yet…

“Can I have your name, love?” The man asked her in a way that nearly made her knees buckle from underneath her. 

“I don’t know…” She said not liking how close she was already feeling towards this man. 

“Please, just a name then I’ll leave you be. What’s the harm in a name?”

She looked at him for a few seconds, the small smile on his lips making her want to smile just as well. There was just something about this man. “It’s Caroline.”

“Klaus,” the handsome stranger replied, bringing her hand up to his lips as he placed a kiss on her knuckles. “I’ll be seeing you around, Caroline.” 

With that all being said Klaus turned back the way he came not bothering to look behind him knowing that he was already staring after him. Let the next part of the activities begin. 

The Chase.


	2. Chapter 2

K L A U S 

Caroline. 

Her name rolled off of his tongue like silk as he watched her walk out of her apartment building and onto the pavement surrounded by a crowd of people. Even with all of the people surrounding her, he could easily pick out her scent as if it was second nature to him by now. He had been following her for three days now. He always made sure to keep himself out of her line of site. 

Hiding in the shadows wasn’t usually his thing. After picking out his next target Klaus usually went straight in for the metaphorical and physical kill. Yet, Klaus was taking his time with this one. He would follow her from her from the time she left her apartment to the time she got home trying to find the perfect time to pounce, and he thought he might have found it. He listened in as he watched Caroline sit in the coffee shop with the brunette he had followed before. They were talking about the open mic night at their favorite bar Jerry’s Place, and how every one of their friends was going to be there that night. 

Klaus couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face as he carefully left the scene without drawing the beauty’s attention towards him. He waited outside the door of the coffee shop, the small smile indented in his face as he listened to her and her friend talk. He could tell that they were getting ready to leave, and Klaus was prepared to hide back into the shadows and continue following his prey when something her friend said caught his ear. 

“I know you say you’re fine, Caroline, but are you sure? You’ve been acting strange lately.” 

“I’m fine, Elena. I promise. I’m just stressed from finals is all. A night out is what we need after this day is over.”

“Maybe you’re right.” 

Klaus frowned slightly at this knowledge thinking back to the moments he had been watching her, seeing nothing strange between her and the other’s he’s pursued. Shaking his head slightly Klaus moved from his spot and looked to his right where the couple would be exiting the cafe and saying goodbye to one another. An idea popped into Klaus’ mind as he watched Caroline look down at her phone as she moved down the sidewalk. 

He walked towards her, stopping just a few feet away as he pretended to look through his pockets for something, smiling as he felt her body connect with his once again.  
Letting out a sudden gasp Caroline leaned back and held her head in her hand as she looked up at the person in front of her. This was the second person she had run into in three days. Just when she thought she was finally getting used to New York City life, she runs into someone. Again. Only this time she spilled coffee all over them. 

"We’ve got to stop meeting like this, love.” A familiar British accent rang out causing her to part her lips in shock. This only made Klaus’ smirk become more apparent as he looked down at the flustered girl right in front of him. 

“Klaus!” Caroline exclaimed blushing as she met his eyes. “What a surprise.” 

"A pleasant one I would hope.” Klaus replied loving the closeness between not even caring that her drink had spilled over his coat. 

“Well, if you call embarrassing pleasant then I would say so. I’m never this clumsy. Running into someone in the street. Twice! With the same person too. I blame finals week on this. I can’t stand having this much stress. Why did I think taking twenty-five credits would be a good idea in the first place. Stupid Caroline. Look, now I’m rambling on and you probably want to get away from me as fast as possible because I ruined your peacoat, and you probably won't talk to me again and avoid me like the-” 

To say that Caroline was nervous was an understatement. Any other person Klaus would be done with by now and he would have snapped their necks by now, but with Carolin,e he found it endearing. Cute even. He almost didn’t want her to stop, but he felt like she would explode with all of her nervous energy if he let her continue. 

“I assure you it’s quite alright love. There’s no need to be nervous. This was an old coat anyways.” Klaus tried to assure her. The coat wasn’t, but there was no need for her to know that. He could have a hundred more just like this one brought to him with the snap of his fingers if he wanted. 

“ I still feel bad.” Caroline mumbled looking down at the stained cloth in a pout. God, the things that Klaus would love to do with those lips. 

“You could make it up to me.” Klaus said. Getting invited to the bar tonight would make this so much easier than explaining the odds that he was there too. Maybe he’d even bump into her again just to prove a point. “I just so happen to be free this afternoon. Fancy a lunch date?”

Caroline bit into her lip nervously and looked away from him. Klaus knew that she had a class very soon, and from what he noticed she was very academically driven in her day-to-day life. There was no way she would skip a class to hang out with him. 

“I can’t,” Caroline said, and Klaus tried his best not to act shocked, even pouted slightly in a way that he knew girls just adored. “But I going to Jerry’s Place later tonight. They’re having this open mic night and I’m in the mood for a drink after the past few months I’ve had. Maybe I can buy you a beer or something.”

Klaus nodded looking down at the girl. “Any kind of theme that I should be aware of?’ 

Caroline leaned back in thought. After a minute or two she shook her head. “No, what you’re wearing now would be suitable. Well, obviously not that jacket, but the shirt is fine.  
So are the jeans. Make it casual, but not like you just rolled out of bed. You know.”

Klaus nodded taking one last look at her before saying goodbye and promising that he’d see her tonight. Afterall, she did owe him a beer and that’s a debt that he was willing to collect on. Especially if it meant that he would be getting closer to Caroline and to his goal. 

Walking away with a smile on his face was rare for Klaus, what was even rare was the idea that Klaus wasn’t even the least bit annoyed or bored with anything she had done so far. Not even her manurism pissed Klaus off. It wouldn’t be long though. After al,l this was only the second time they had interacted with one another. Who knew what would come out of their date later on that evening. Maybe he would find something he couldn’t stand about her just like the others. Klaus tried not to let it get him down though. He was, for the first time in a long time, excited about something and he wouldn’t let anything ruin that. Not even himself. 

Now it was fine for business. He thought as he used his vampire speed to find the next clothing mall. He had a date tonight and he had to look his best. Especially if he was going to make her fall for him. 

This was always part of the fun.


End file.
